1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting tool for driving fastening elements in a constructional component and including a housing, a guide located in the housing, a drive member displaceable in the guide, a muzzle, a bolt guide located in the muzzle, a magazine for fastening elements and releasably mountable on the housing and having a connection section provided at an end of the magazine adjacent to the muzzle and with which the magazine is secured to the muzzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the setting tools of the type described above, in which the drive member such as setting piston or ram drives a fastening element in a constructional component, the drive member is accelerated in the direction toward the fastening element. In combustion-operated setting tools, the drive member is driven, e.g., by combustion gases. The drive member is accelerated in a direction of a fastening element by pressure of the expanding combustion gases acting on the drive member. The drive member drives the fastening element in the constructional component. The fastening elements are usually stored in a magazine provided in the region of the muzzle of the setting tool.
German Publication DE 33 37 278 A1 discloses a setting tool with a drive member for driving fastening elements and including a magazine mounted on the housing in the region of the muzzle and which pivots about a pivot points against a biasing force of a spring.
The drawback of this pivotal arrangement of the magazine on the setting tool housing consists in that an undesirable penetration of dirt in the magazine becomes possible. The dirt, which penetrates the magazine, can adversely affect the transportation of the fastening elements therein. In addition, the costs, which are associated with mounting of the magazine on the setting tool housing, are noticeably increased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a setting tool described above and in which the drawbacks, which are described above, are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is a setting tool with an easy mounting of a magazine on the tool.
A further object of the present invention is a setting tool of the type described above with as tight as possible sealing of the tool housing and the magazine which would prevent penetration of dirt in both the housing and the magazine.